Odio Humanidades
by La Bestia
Summary: "Es una perdida innecesaria de tiempo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir a ver a unos cavernícolas gritar sandeces mientras generan decibeles dañinos con sus instrumentos tan distorsionados." Una estudiante de medicina, una traición y una canción que expresa los sentimientos de un rubio herido. Universo Alterno. NarutoxKarin.


**Odio Humanidades.**

Donington Park, Leicestershire, Inglaterra.

Festival de música anual "Download"

Querido lector déjame presentarme y explicar porque tengo la mirada perdida viendo a la banda que está tocando en el escenario.

Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki o mejor conocida ahora como la Doctora Karin Uzumaki, actualmente resido en Londres y si bien es cierto no tiene nada de especial venir a un festival de música en un día libre pero hace unos años dije: " _Es una perdida innecesaria de tiempo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir a ver a unos cavernícolas gritar sandeces mientras generan decibeles dañinos con sus instrumentos tan distorsionados"_

Exactamente esa fue mi respuesta la primera vez que trataron de invitarme a uno, quisiera acercarme un poco para tener mejor vista del guitarrista que toca con tanta energía pero esa pared humana multicolor que en ciertos puntos gira en círculos "bailando" por así decirlo me lo impide.

Seguramente estás pensando - _¿Quién es el guitarrista? –_ y la única respuesta que llega a mi mente es: " _La persona que más he dañado en la vida"_

A mi memoria viene el día que él toco la canción " _Thrill is gone"_ un blues melancólico escrito por BB King, teníamos la hora hueca por la ausencia del Doctor Yamato así que para matar el tiempo le pidieron que tocara, él había desaparecido 3 días pero regresó tranquilo o solo fingiendo estarlo pero cuando interpretó esa canción lo hiso con tanta pasión que algunas lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro maltrecho y yo sentí que me la dedicó a mí, te recomiendo que la escuches y entenderás porque salí corriendo del salón luego de que te cuente la historia.

Antes de su desaparición yo me acosté con su amigo pero regresemos aún más en el tiempo y resulta que en esa época era novia del guitarrista que ahora sonríe tan animado mientras el vocalista agradece la asistencia, creo que mejor sería empezar como toda buena historia por el principio, déjame decirte que odio Humanidades.

Provengo de una familia de doctores todos graduados de la más "exclusiva" Universidad de California y cuando "exclusiva" en verdad digo la más costosa, en los primeros años de carrera conocí a una particular chica de nombre Sakura de rasgos delicados, muy bonita pero algo plana, también conocí a la despampanante Ino una rubia que a mi parecer era la perfección ambulante, cuerpo perfecto y rostro angelical, ella era capaz de derretir el acero y convertir otras cosas en acero y me refiero ahí abajo, solo con su caminar tan hipnotizador y no puede faltar en ningún grupo la tímida, ella era Hinata que también era una belleza ambulante pero su timidez mermaba en algo su atractivo y a pesar de todo tenía su buena cantidad de admiradores.

Pero ¿y yo?, yo soy la desadaptada, odiosa y nerd de lentes que todo grupo de chicas necesita para equilibrar las cosas pero obvio las mujeres siempre competimos y si piensas que los hombres lo hacen más pues déjame reírme de tu poca observación, las mujeres tenemos esta necesidad de destacar siempre, la ropa, los zapatos, dietas y demás son necesarias para generar envidia en las otras sin embargo somos unidas hasta que llega la manzana de la discordia.

Aún recuerdo el primer día de clases y cuando lo vi quedé embobada en su aura oscura, sombría y depresiva que era un imán para todas las mujeres, Sasuke el prospecto de esposo perfecto, él era de una acaudalada familia de abogados pero su "rebeldía" lo llevó a estudiar medicina, muy atractivo físicamente, su rostro con rasgos bien proporcionados, ya saben lo que dicen _"La belleza no es más que la simetría"_ y el caso de Sasuke era el ejemplo claro del "número áureo" con pies.

Las cuatro sentíamos atracción por él, Ino y Sakura eran más aventadas a tal nivel que empezaban discusiones por su atención en medio del salón en horas huecas, Hinata por su parte estoy segura que en el primer año le interesó pero luego parecía enamorada de alguien y luego conocimos a Kiba un estudiante de Arquitectura que ella conoció en una feria pero todos tenemos un pasado y ella tenía uno complicado, yo solo hablaba con Sasuke cuando me pedía un favor y con eso me sentía en la gloria, dios que estúpida me siento ahora.

Entremos de una vez en el tema a estas alturas ya estoy resignada a no poder verlo de cerca y hablarle obvio será imposible, ya anuncian su última canción pero la gente está protestando y obvio siempre tocan otra solo se hacen desear, un músico sin ego no es músico.

Regresemos al tema, empezaba el quinto año en la facultad sin novedad salvo el hecho que empezábamos el estudio de Humanidades y debo decir que las odiaba y aún las odio pero por motivos muy diferentes a los de antes, me hacen recordar que soy una idiota y perdí la oportunidad de ser feliz. Humanidades es el conjunto de estudios y disciplinas referentes a la literatura, el arte o las ciencias humanas, yo las odiaba por una simple razón todo eso es "pensamiento libre", un doctor no tiene espacio para eso, todo es exacto, las dosis, exposición y bueno algunos pensaran – _Pero hay que interpretar los síntomas. –_ y la respuesta a eso es un "SÍ" pero para llegar al diagnóstico nos basamos en la realidad y no en los sentimientos, leemos las fichas, nos enfocamos en los síntomas y luego de un estudio damos el diagnóstico basado en la realidad, lo material, lo existente y no por nuestros pensamientos o percepción del mundo a nuestro alrededor, Dr. House es un caso obvio, la seria muestra el escepticismo de un hombre enfocado en resolver complicados acertijos médicos basado en la realidad, juro que sacrificaría un gallo negro por poder tener sus epifanías para diagnosticar y también hay que recordar que el personaje está basado en "Sherlock Homes" eso como un dato cultural.

El Doctor Yamato un psiquiatra reconocido autor de algunos libros y bastante laureado en su rama estaba a cargo de esa cátedra, a pocos días del inicio de clases el Decano Hiruzen Sarutobi un doctor listo para la jubilación llegó para anunciar que tendríamos compañeros de otra facultad en esa cátedra, pues no tenían tantos alumnos en el curso para tener un profesor y empezaron a entrar los nuevos compañeros todos de la facultad de "Artes", en ese momento todos pusimos cara de asco y la razón es simple los artistas siempre son los rebeldes sin causa, locos por el comunismo, música, marihuana, manifestaciones del "espíritu" y la individualidad de cada persona. Traducido se vestían como mendigos y apestan a incendio forestal, pronto empezaron a distribuirse por el salón en los pocos asientos libres y para sorpresas de todas, un rubio despeinado delgado pero con tono muscular y con la clara imagen de "Kurt Cobain" se sentó junto a Sasuke y lo saludó como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

*Ino*

\- ¿ **Ya vieron ese chico será amigo de Sasuke? –** La rubia sentada a mi lado lo observaba con ojos que ya conocía perfectamente, un hermoso ángel de lujuria comprimida es ella, Sakura rápido intervino para defender la reputación del azabache.

\- **No! Sasuke nunca se juntaría con personas así, recuerden que esa gente es muy confianzuda. –** Ese comentario me sacó una risa que seguro la escuchó hasta el Decano sordo que seguía hablando de la importancia de las "Humanidades" pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Hinata con… ¿Miedo? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Gases? En ese momento no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba.

Las clases empezaron con total normalidad, yo cada cierto tiempo estudiaba a los nuevos, un cabeza de piña que empezaba a quedarse calvo me producía risa verlo disimular con su coleta alta, un rubio de cabello largo algo afeminado que hacía origami inconscientemente a mi parecer él era muy talentoso, una chica morena delgada pero de muy buen cuerpo y con el cabello verde no se quedaba quieta parecía estar llena de energía y de pronto me sentí observada.

\- **_Sasuke me está viendo al fin… -_** Mi mente rogaba a que ese pensamiento fuese real pero no fue así, el rubio sentado junto a Sasuke me miraba fijamente mientras sonreía de manera estúpida pero tierna a la vez, lector si alguna vez has visto un amanecer puedes hacerte idea de cómo se veía el rubio sonriendo, él intercambió unas palabras con Sasuke para luego regresar a encontrarse con mi desafiante mirada, haciendo mímica le di a entender que se vaya al demonio o en su defecto que vaya a ver las radiografías de su gorda madre pero solo sacó la lengua y regresó a ver al pizarrón.

\- **_Vaya mocoso hijo de la… -_** Como mierda un acto tan estúpido me había molestado pues no tengo idea, Ino me tocó la mano indicando el cambio de hora y con ello el receso.

El grupo de amigas salimos juntas ¿a dónde más? Pues si al baño, Hinata se disculpó y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y me deducción lógica fue:

- ** _Tiene el periodo y se manchó. –_** Siempre hago bromas para mí misma porque pienso que no le causaría gracia a nadie, Sakura con su voz chillona nos sugirió ir a ver a los chicos que se disponían a jugar baloncesto pues el receso era de 1 hora y que mejor manera de pasarlo que hacer una actividad que provocaría sudor y luego ir a clases a un lugar cerrado.

Ino y Sakura conversaban no recuerdo de qué, toda mi concentración se fue al demonio cuando una mano me tocó el hombro y luego el rubio se sentó junto a mí.

\- **Hola disculpa me llamo Naruto, me dijeron que eres la estudiante más destacada… ¿me puedes decir tu nombre? –** Por alguna extraña razón el ambiente se volvió pesado, Sakura e Ino clavaron su mirada en el rubio pero él solo se fijó en mí.

 ** _\- Mierda Karin habla, no entres en pánico y solo di tu nombre, apellido o solo hola. –_** Yo entré en pánico, mi corazón se aceleró y francamente quería salir corriendo como hiso Hinata, Ino y Sakura llegaron al rescate.

\- **Se llama Karin, yo soy Ino y ella Sakura, mucho gusto… -** Ino le hacía un gesto dando a entender que no recordaba su nombre, él solo las saludó con su mano y regresó a verme.

\- **Bueno Karin mucho gusto. –** Sasuke lo llamó para que se una a jugar y él corrió en dirección a la cancha, el partido no lo recuerdo, Ino dijo que era solo un mal educado y luego habló de un chico, Sakura hablaba de alguna materia y luego de Sasuke, yo me perdí viendo jugar a Naruto, era hábil, flexible y siempre estaba sonriendo.

Para buena fortuna solo teníamos Humanidades los miércoles d de la mañana, luego del receso los de artes se retiraban a su facultad.

Llegaba como siempre caminando por el ala este de la facultad, los laboratorios y biblioteca eran mis lugares favoritos y siempre trataba de aunque sea ver los laboratorios, no podía esperar las clases en ellos, Naruto estaba ahí parado esperándome, - _¿Acaso sabía que por ahí caminaba? ¿Qué maldita cosa hice en la vida para merecer esto? –_ esos pensamientos inundaron mi cabeza cuando caminaba en dirección a él y cuando me vio nuevamente me sonrió, pase junto a él y me saludó amablemente, pude ver que tenía unos afiches en la mano pero eso fue todo.

En clases me sentía observada por él casi todo el tiempo y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban él volvía a sonreír como idiota y admito yo también le sonreí algunas veces, en retrospectiva sé que debía haber sido menos orgullosa y más abierta con él pero lo hecho, hecho está.

En el receso las chicas hablaban sobre el festival de música que realizaban las facultades de Artes, Filosofía y Psicología que a nuestros ojos eran las peores pues tenían fama de drogadictos, agitadores y lo peor para mí "libres pensadores" siempre andaban con su poesía solo para expresar el deseo por copular y llenar el cerebro con dopamina, sus teorías de conspiración pero tenían algo que me gustaba y era un secreto.

\- **Deberíamos ir al menos podríamos distraernos un rato. –** Sakura siempre con su chillona voz pero actitud positiva sugería esa salida.

\- **Sí vamos es este sábado aunque creo que debemos ir vestidas como si fuéramos a gimnasia. –** Ino señalaba su ropa costosa que obviamente no quería que se ensucie después de todo el evento era en la campo de futbol americano y por lo visto iba a estar una banda conocida.

\- **Escuché que quieren censurar el evento porque va a presentarse una banda llamada Cannibal Corpse. –** Hinata sacaba su celular para confirmar la información y nos mostraba el mismo afiche que había pegado Naruto hace unos días.

\- **Vamos Karin posiblemente este tu Naruto. –** Ino sonreía maliciosamente y a mí este comentario me causó un vuelco en el estómago, todas se habían dado cuenta del juego de miradas entre nosotros, un silencio interminable se produjo hasta que Hinata nos mostró una canción del grupo en cuestión.

\- ¿ **Pero que es esa asquerosidad? –** Ino miraba con asco el título de la canción.

\- **Plan cancelado chicas mejor organicemos una reunión en el departamento de Sasuke. –** Sakura apartó de su vista el teléfono de Hinata.

\- **Hablemos con Sasuke y quedamos de acuerdo. –** Hinata guardó el teléfono y todas me miraron expectantes.

\- **¿Quieres ir a ver a tu Narutin? Y por eso vas al concierto o ¿me equivoco? –** Ino nuevamente insinuante.

\- **Es una perdida innecesaria de tiempo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir a ver a unos cavernícolas gritar sandeces mientras generan decibeles dañinos con sus instrumentos tan distorsionados** _._ – Ahí estaba yo diciendo mi frase célebre y justo él llegó, Hinata se levantó y se fue apenas lo vio.

\- **Karin te venía a invitar al evento pero creo que mejor será para otro día. –** Me quedé congelada podían poner una fuente y convertirme en la estatua dedicada a las bocazas.

\- ¿ **Naruto me llevas?** – Mi corazón se detuvo y dijo me voy a la mierda, Ino se aventó de lleno y yo sabía que Naruto iba a aceptar, él es hombre y todos piensan con su pequeño amigo.

\- **Lo siento Ino, mejor hagan su reunión en casa de Sasuke. –** Naruto se retiró triste yo lo sentía y maldije todo hasta el mismo día en que nací, mi mente negaba categóricamente que me gustaba y durante esos días me dediqué a negarlo.

Ahora imagina esto, estudiantes con las hormonas alborotadas, alcohol y la capacidad de cocinar metanfetaminas… pues yo estaba drogada botada en el sillón de Sasuke recordando la canción de Jefferson Airplane "White Rabbit" mientras me concentraba en no morir, Sasuke hace unos minutos se había llevado a la cama a Ino pero Sakura había ido primero así que no hubo problemas entre ellas, Hinata gritaba descontrolada en algún lado mientras su novio "le daba lo suyo" y llegó Suigetsu un amigo de Sasuke de la facultad de Leyes a hablar conmigo, otra recomendación escuchen la canción antes mencionada y entenderán porque el chico cambiaba de forma y tamaño yo solo sonreía mientras trataba de contar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón.

El desgraciado me besó y yo me quedé quieta, muda y sin reacción alguna, él trataba de abrir mis labios con su lengua y lo que consiguió fue vómito, me imagino que suena chistoso y de hecho lo es pero para la victima nunca es chistoso, como sea logré llegar al baño para encontrar otra pareja cogiendo salvajemente y lo más lógico que hice fue salir a la terraza, vomitar en alguna planta y dormir a la intemperie.

Los días seguían pasando en la facultad luego de esa "fiesta" y del altercado que tuve con Naruto, él ya no regresaba a verme y tarde nos enteramos que la entrada al concierto era una donación de ropa, juguetes o alimentos para ayudar a una organización con presencia en países del tercer mundo, ¿recuerdan lo que dije de las otras facultades? Es gracioso e irónico porque nuestra facultad tiene la fama tener usuarios de drogas fuertes y ser promiscuos, cuánta razón irónica.

Luego del receso por fiestas navideñas y año nuevo el ambiente era tranquilo, Naruto ya no rondaba en mi cabeza tanto pero me dolía porque sabía que lo había herido, Sasuke por su lado estaba más endiosado que nunca ya llevaba un registro perfecto de conquistas, todas habían caído a sus pies o mejor dicho a su cama y aunque no lo crean de los labios de la misma Hinata nos enteramos que ella también pero fue en un trío con su novio en la siguiente "reunión" a la cual no asistí, Llegó el día maravilloso donde mi vida cambio de repente y daría todo lo que poseo para regresar a ese momento y volver a vivir todo y enmendar mis faltas pero el tiempo es lineal y no cíclico.

Naruto y yo tuvimos que hacer un proyecto libre sobre literatura y teníamos 2 semanas para tener todo listo, él algo incómodo se acercó a mi asiento para empezar el trabajo, la mayoría escogió obras clásicas o de moda, ya se imaginan látigos, sexo, magos, vampiros brillantes. Etc.

El grandísimo imbécil llegó con la Divina Comedia, pensé que era una broma debíamos dar un repaso de la obra, exponer emparentándola con otro tema y un reporte de 100 páginas, nada serio para estar en la Universidad pero yo no estudiaba eso, Medicina era mi prioridad y meter más trabajo a mí ya ocupado y estresado día no era la mejor opción.

\- **Karin yo hago el reporte, si obtenemos la nota y los puntos para el examen final me deberás algo… ¿Qué dices? –** Esas palabras de los labios de Naruto me supieron a gloria, menos trabajo y solo tenía que aprender lo que me entregará para el día de la exposición, yo acepté y me despreocupe.

El día de la presentación no íbamos a tener receso para aprovechar y que todos expongamos el trabajo, los de la facultad de "Artes" tuvieron exposiciones interesantes, filosofía antigua emparentada con la cotidianidad y las obras en cuestión, los de mi facultad tuvieron trabajos buenos pero poco inspiradores que volviendo larga la clase, el mío era la peor cosa que había visto, el planteamiento del infierno antes y después de la Divina Comedia y algo emparentado con el satanismo que Naruto llamó "satanismo ingenuo", yo estaba sudando mares había leído una y otra vez el informe buscando lógica a todo pero no la había, religión, brujas, demonios, concilio de no me acuerdo, biblia y los libros perdidos.

Ganamos el primer lugar, puntos para el examen final y puntos extras por el ingenio, los de Artes y los que entendieron el final de Evangelion aplaudieron emocionados, el Doctor Yamato perdió la compostura y también nos felicitó efusivamente, para entender el trabajo había que entender los mitos de la religión judeo cristiana y yo nunca oí hablar de dios en mi vida.

Volvimos la dinámica de observarnos en clases y una que otra vez lo encontraba por "accidente" en el ala este cuando llegaba a la facultad y aquí es donde empieza los maravillosos meses de mi vida.

Sábado en la noche estaba en mi departamento leyendo el estúpido informe de la Divina Comedia por enésima vez y con una biblia que encontré en la biblioteca comparaba punto a punto lo que decía.

\- ¿ ** _Naruto es puto genio o un loco cabeza hueca? –_** Me reía del rubio y mi mente formaba recuerdos de ambos caminando por los pasillos de la facultad, me di cuenta que con él yo sonreía más que con las chicas y muchas veces me daba cuenta que lo golpeaba claro amistosamente, yo siempre he pensado que el contacto físico es innecesario pero su obstinada alegría contra viento y marea podían relajarme y quizás sacarme de mi ostracismo social.

Estaba a punto de comer mi merienda dietética recomendada por Ino para esos "rollitos", una manzana y té de hierbas por dios que estupidez pero como dije hay que competir pero yo no tenía razón para ello, Sasuke no me daba ni la hora sino necesitaba algo y Naruto bueno yo misma hacía una zanja divisoria cada jueves y él la rellenaba cada miércoles.

Mi celular sonó y vi el número registrado – _"Idiota Humanidades" –_ lo sé es una crueldad para así era yo, un día dejó su teléfono en mi asiento y curioseando encontré mi número – " _Karin"–_ no sé qué esperaba quizás encontrar "maldita bruja" "demonio rojo" o qué sé yo pero esa simplicidad me aceleró el corazón, ahora seguro piensas que nunca he sido cortejada pero déjame decirte que sí lo había sido pero nadie aguantaba mi carácter así que todo esto era nuevo y no entendía lo que pasaba.

Llamada perdida y nuevamente el mismo número, fingiendo voz de que he estado dormida contesté. -

\- **Sí ¿con quién habló? –** Mi voz se entrecortaba y se fue cuando lo escuché.

\- **Karin ¿Cómo estás? Soy Naruto recuerda tu promesa, necesito un favor. –** La voz de Naruto se escuchaba como si estuviera llegando tarde.

\- ¿ **Karin?... bueno escucha tengo una presentación y quiero que vayas a verme… bueno ósea al grupo y pases la voz de que tocamos bien… -** Naruto respiraba agitado mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

\- **Naruto no creo que pueda ya estaba dormida y… -** Él me interrumpió.

\- **Yo sé que cuando te invitan a último minuto es para que no vayas pero todo fue de último minuto y no quiero sonar apurado pero escucha… -** Por todos los cielos una bocina muy peculiar sonó en el teléfono y sonó en la calle bajo mi departamento. - … **vamos Karin yo te espero tienes 15 minutos. –** Naruto colgó el teléfono y yo salí corriendo como loca al armario, agarré un vestido azul un poco corto, tacones blancos y en la cartera empaqué todo a la maldita sea, maquillaje, la billetera y todo lo que recordé llevar, cuando estaba en el elevador me empecé a reír como loca, yo Karin Uzumaki le obedecí sin dudar, apunto estuve de regresar y mandarlo al demonio, decirle que no soy su novia ni nada pero escuché la peculiar bocina otra vez y salí corriendo del elevador, vi al puto "General Lee" frente a mí y me refiero a un flamante Dodge Charger R/T de 1969 estacionado frente a la puerta, morí de la risa por ver al rubio "Duque de Reseda" sonriendo orgulloso de su auto, me abrió la puerta muy caballerosamente dejándome subir, el interior estaba reconstruido pero mantenía ese aire romántico de lo clásico.

\- **Estás bonita Karin. –** Fue todo lo que dijo al verme, yo me veía fatal sin peinarme y maquillarme lo único que me daba color era el bochorno por ver como miraba en cada semáforo, él coqueteaba con la mirada y su sonrisa lo único que hacía era que me equivoqué con el lápiz de labios y tenga que repetir el proceso.

Llegamos al bar donde sería la función y aunque no me dijo nada, me di cuenta que ir vestida así fue la peor idea que pude tener, él se encontró con sus amigos y me presentó con ORGULLO en verdad estaba orgulloso por llevarme, yo estaba en las nubes y me había olvidado que iba a estar en un bar de Heavy Metal por unas horas con un vestido corto y tacones.

Luego de pelear con el gerente consiguió una mesa para que pueda sentarme segura y vea la presentación, el grupo tocó temas de Slayer, Black Sabbath, una canción de autoría de ellos con la cual la gente se volvió loca en el slam que se armó, yo juro que sillas salieron volando de quien sabe dónde y finalmente Naruto me sorprendió al interpretar 2 canciones de Buckethead con los solos bien ejecutados y al tiempo perfecto, seguramente piensan – _Pero eras una niña rica ¿Cómo sabes de esos grupos? -_ El secreto que yo guardaba para todos era mi fanatismo por el rock, el grupo siempre despreciaba a los que escuchaban esos géneros y yo tenía que esconder mis gustos para encajar, en las reuniones fingía saber la canción de moda y obvio bailaba con todas fingiendo emoción que luego el alcohol la convertía en real.

Luego de que cobraron por la presentación salimos del bar, yo solo vi como metían los equipos en "La Máquina del Misterio" y si la de Scooby Doo, todos ellos eran frikis hasta el hueso, ellos me hacían sentir cómoda y parte del grupo dejando salir a la verdadera Karin.

En el "General" viajamos Fuu la chica de cabello verde, Shikamaru el cabeza de piña que era el bajista, Temari la novia del cabeza de piña, Naruto conduciendo y obviamente yo, llegamos al departamento del rubio en Reseda un barrio de clase media cercano a la costa.

Ingresamos a un modesto departamento de una habitación, tenía un sofá grande en forma de "L" un pequeño televisor sobre una repisa y una mesa pequeña en el centro, la cocina igual sencilla y con dos baños en algún lado.

Los que venían en "La Máquina" fueron a comprar pizzas para un batallón, Gaara el baterista siempre parecía estar enfadado, el hermano de él Kankuro usaba un "peculiar" maquillaje, Kankuro era el cantante, junto a ellos Yugito una rubia de belleza natural que era segunda guitarra y coros, ella era la viva imagen de Janis Joplin claro si hubiera tocado deathmetal, el grupo se llamaba y llama "Kitsune", nombre muy extraño pero sonaba bien.

La vorágine de pizzas había empezado y se terminaban a un ritmo demencial, yo también comí pizza hasta casi vomitar la verdad es mucho mejor que ensalada y agua, No recuerdo bien quien fue pero estoy casi segura que Yugito pidió las llaves del "General" y se marchó arrastrando a Gaara a comprar alcohol, yo me imaginaba lo típico un escoces, vodka mezclado con algo y ron con cola para gritar por Cuba libre! pero no, vinieron con cervezas y muchas, la verdad detestaba la cerveza pero igual tomaba no quería ser la que ponga el "pero", Naruto se fue un momento y regresó con botellas de vino tinto, Fuu dijo que podía hacer algo muy bueno con eso y se fue con Kankuro a la cocina mientras tanto los que estábamos en la sala alistábamos la cosas para empezar un "Unplugged" nada más típico que tocar canciones de rock clásico mientras bebes, la casa se inundó de un aroma dulce, canela, clavos de olor y azúcar.

Fuu y Kankuro habían hervido el vino con especias y azúcar para que sea más "fácil" beberlo la verdad que me fascino la mezcla, Naruto guardaba litros de vino tinto por alguna razón que nunca supe pero fue acertado para esa noche.

Nirvana, All man brothers, Kansas, Eagles, R.E.M, Led Zeppelin fueron algunas de las bandas "homenajeadas" por personas que cada vez perdían más el juicio, horas más tarde las chicas bailábamos alguna canción de música Disco mientras los chicos aplaudían y se reían por nuestra ya evidente falta de coordinación luego Naruto fue a bailar y los chicos se le unieron a intentar bailar la canción "Moskau" con pasos según ellos rusos y fue un desastre muy divertido, en el celular de alguien sonaban canciones al azar y cerramos la noche cantando a todo pulmón "Bohemian Rhapsody".

Desperté al siguiente día boca abajo en una cama que no era la mía y con una resaca terrible, breves recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente pero ahora había otro problema, Ino despertó así y ya no tenía himen, Sakura igual aunque fue con él que querían pero sería bueno recordar aunque sea la primera vez, inmediatamente me revise y lo único que me habían sacado fueron los zapatos, fui al baño de la habitación, me arreglé como pude pero mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, salí de la habitación y se escuchaba una canción de Santana proveniente de la sala, caminé en esa dirección y ya solo estaba Naruto.

\- **Buenas tardes Karin ¿desayuno? –** Naruto estaba comiendo una sopa con fideos que me dijo que era ramen y que lo suele comprar en un restaurante frente al edificio, él tenía dos tazones yo le agradecí y empecé a comer, no sé qué tenía pero me alivió los síntomas de la resaca.

\- ¿ **Naruto que hora es? –** Yo no tenía idea donde estaba mi cartera o mi celular.

\- **Exactamente las 15 horas. –** Mis ojos se salieron de órbita, tenía un examen al siguiente día no había estudiado nada y también tenía algunos trabajos, yo estaba acabada, Naruto me dio la cartera al revisar mi celular tenía llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz y texto de las chicas invitándome a pasar el día en casa de Hinata, Naruto me llevó de regreso a mi departamento y me confesó que le había pedido mi dirección a Ino, yo solo sonreí pero cuando me iba a bajar me sostuvo de la mano.

\- **Karin respecto a lo de ayer… -** Naruto estaba muy serio y yo temblando de los nervios, estaba seguro que sexo no tuve pero ¿Que pudo haber pasado? ¿Me desnudé? ¿Peleé con alguien? Él solo me miraba serio como esperando a que yo diga algo pero me quedé en blanco, Naruto solo sonrió negó con la cabeza y me dejó bajar, el embrague sacado de golpe y el acelerador a fondo provocó un chirrido en las ruedas y el "General" se alejó a toda velocidad.

Los fines de semana me reunía con el grupo, la pizza siempre sobraba en las reuniones, fui a algunas presentaciones de la banda que tenía más adeptos, un día fuimos a acampar y lanzamos fuegos artificiales mientras corríamos como niños lanzándonos pintura y no estábamos drogados si es que lo piensas, Fuu decía _"el arte es la misma experiencia"_ no entendía esa frase, arte es lo que está plasmado y lo tocas pero la experiencia es inmaterial, al menos que lo tomes metafóricamente hablando como _"la vida no es la meta, la vida es el camino y las experiencias valiosas que adquieres mientras caminas a la meta"_ Naruto decía una frase tétrica pero decía mucho de esa filosofía _"Hay que ir bailando y cantando a nuestra propia muerte como si fuéramos a la de otro"_ siempre se sentaban a hablar de cosas así, a veces de anime y manga, otras de extraterrestres y la creación del hombre, otras componían canciones.

Naruto y yo teníamos una relación basada en el espacio, no tenía problemas en la Universidad pero cuando no estaba él me sentía vacía y sola, él venía a mi departamento o yo iba al de él a vernos hacer nuestras cosas, la cosa más extraña que podría hacerse, él me miraba haciendo los proyectos, estudiando o incluso arreglando mi casa, yo iba a verlo ensayar sus obras de teatro, posé para que me pinté un retrato que en un ataque de ira destrocé y no hablábamos, solo estábamos ahí juntos, viéndonos, respirando el mismo aire y compartiendo el mismo espacio.

Un lunes Yugito me llamó para encontrarnos en la biblioteca general de la Universidad, media hora más tarde estábamos ahí en las gradas sentadas tomando limonada orgánica.

\- **Karin necesito que me digas la verdad ¿eres novia de Naruto? –** Lamentó mucho por el chico que terminó bañado en limonada y saliva pero hay cosas peores como… el vómito.

\- **Yugito ¿Por qué dices eso? Solo somos amigos. –** Yo estaba más roja que mi cabello y mis lentes se cubrían de vapor por el calor de mi piel.

\- **Es que como siempre están juntos pero no nos han dicho nada… -** Yugito tenía algo más que decirme, yo solo esperé. - … **hay una amiga que quiere conocer a Naruto pero tú eres parte del grupo y solo quería estar segura para no meter la pata. –** Maldita sea! Mi yo interno quería asesinar a alguien pero ¿Por qué? No éramos novios, solo amigos.

\- **Yugito ¿Naruto te ha dicho algo? Para pensar eso debes tener una razón ¿verdad? –** Esperaba con ansias que me diga que Naruto quería declarárseme o algo.

\- **Bueno como lo besaste el primer día que nos conocimos pensé que pronto iban a formalizar su relación. –** No sé qué cara puse que Yugito se levantó para evitar que me desmayé pero no recordaba haberlo besado… en ese instante recordé lo que el vino había bloqueado justo luego de cantar la canción de Queen me senté en las piernas de Naruto y lo besé, yo había tomado su rostro lo guié hasta donde yo estaba y lo besé tiernamente luego muy pasional pero al parecer me dormí y él me llevo a la habitación para que descansé mientras despedía a los demás que salieron a tomar un taxi pues el sol ya había salido.

\- **Yugito, ¿Naruto ha tenido otras chicas en este tiempo? –** Estúpida! ¿Por qué pregunté eso? Solo para crear otra barrera por el miedo al rechazo que al parecer tenía.

\- **Hace años salía con una chica de nombre Hinata… -** El pasado te golpea en la cara, prepárate para el impacto. - … **pero ella terminó con él, la verdad no sé la razón siempre pasaba metida en la casa de él. –** Y pum! El avión se hiso mierda y la caja negra debe ser buscada, ¿qué carajo pasó con Hinata? ella huye de Naruto… quizás la golpeaba… ¿la violó?

\- **Yugito por favor ignora a tu amiga… -** Mierda otra vez la embarré estoy dando a entender que hay algo entre él y yo. - … **solo unos días y no le digas nada a Naruto. –** Yugito asintió pero me dio a entender que el tiempo se acababa, yo estaba realmente idiota ese día andaba como zombi debatiéndome entre lo que es real es decir Naruto, el grupo de nuevos amigos que tenía y la fantasía hablo de Sasuke y la máscara que usaba frente al grupo de la facultad de Medicina.

El primer pasó era hablar con Hinata, el segundo paso… la verdad ese paso nunca lo pensé solo paso.

Llamé a Hinata y la cité en un café cultural cercano a la Universidad por allá no iban nunca Ino o Sakura así que ahí podía hablar con ella, yo había cambiado tanto estaba más activa y menos irritada hasta Sasuke lo reconoció.

\- **Hinata voy a ser directa ¿Eras novia de Naruto? –** Mis palabras salieron como kunais de ese programa que solía ver con Naruto de ninjas y animales con colas. Ella se quebró ante mí, bueno Hinata no ha sido de las más estables pero me sorprendió la facilidad con la que empezó a llorar, ¿Naruto en verdad no era lo que parecía?

\- **Karin ¿sabes la diferencia real entre el sexo y hacer el amor? –** Hinata se secó su lágrimas y yo me quedé con una cara de "llévense a esta loca" son lo mismo es decir, entra el pene en la vagina hay mucha fricción hasta que disparas material genético y pum! dopamina en altas dosis a tu cerebro.

\- **Hinata somos futuras doctoras, yo sé y tú sabes que es lo mismo. –** Mis palabras parecían rebanar el corazón de la pobre.

\- **Naruto me mostró la diferencia… mi padre descubrió la relación y me obligó a terminar con él porque estudia Artes tampoco puedo volver a verlo o dejara de pagar mi matricula. –** Hinata tenía el rostro triste preferí quedarme en silencio pero luego me dijo algo que solo entendí cuando eché por la borda todo.

\- **Desde que terminé con Naruto he querido volver a experimentar la misma sensación pero no es igual… nunca es igual. –** Hinata salió del café con un aura depresiva, yo en ese instante no entendí el cambio de la tímida chica a la ahora promiscua casi rayando en ninfómana Hinata pero pronto lo haría.

Tenía que ir directo a la fuente, las clases terminaron y salí corriendo al teatro de la Universidad donde Naruto estaba practicando su obra de teatro, llegué y casi me da un infarto el idiota estaba colgado de una tela a unos 4 metros de altura y se arrojó como si nada y antes de caer de alguna manera frenó su caída y volvió a trepar como si fuera un mono.

Él ya me había visto y descendió tranquilo me hiso una seña para que me acerqué, mi rostro debía tener un color rojo como mi cabello, Naruto estaba sin camiseta y con un pantalón negro entallado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, yo solo me acerqué a la primera fila pero él me dijo que suba al escenario.

\- ¿ **Naruto es cierto que nos besamos? –** Naruto me miró con una arrogancia pero no mala sino como de orgullo, él se acercó más tomó mi mochila y la puso detrás de un telón lateral.

\- **Karin me alegra que al fin te acordaste y corrección tú me besaste luego yo correspondí. –** Él sonreía mientras hiso una seña a alguien que estaba en la oscuridad.

\- **Es solo semántica, la cosa es que quiero saber ¿qué paso con Hinata? Y ¿Por qué nos besamos y no me dijiste? –** Naruto cambió de expresión con más seriedad pero me contestó inmediatamente.

\- **Hinata terminó conmigo por culpa de su padre, ella y yo solíamos ser novios cuando estábamos en segundo año pero eso se terminó y lo del beso te iba a decir pero sentí que no significó mucho para ti. –** Naruto cogió un fotocopiado anillado y empezó a leer algo como queriendo evitar el tema.

\- **¿Qué debo pensar del beso? Y con lo de… -** Él me interrumpió sonriendo.

\- **Karin lo de Hinata hace años pasó y no sé nada de ella salvo que huye de mí… yo quería algo formal contigo pero como vi que lo del beso no fue importante para ti pues desistí. –** Ya estaba en el fondo de las rocallosas agitándome cómicamente como Homero luego de caer de la ambulancia que lo iba llevar al hospital… luego de ejecutar un intento de acrobacia en un skate.

\- ¿ **Karin quieres ayudarme a ensayar? –** Fuu estaba detrás de mí con un arnés de seguridad, yo solo asentí y ella me lo colocó y del techo bajaron 2 ganchos que fueron atornillados a los seguros del arnés cada de lado de mi cadera.

Naruto hiso una señal las luces se apagaron, aún recuerdo ese momento y mi corazón se alborota, una pequeña luz como si fuera la luz de luna nos cubrió a ambos, mientras la voz de Fuu empezaba a leer un texto.

\- **_Antes de la gran rivalidad solo existía la diosa Conejo, ella había venido de algún lugar entre las estrellas… -_** Naruto empezaba a caminar alrededor mío con una postura muy amenazante, yo estaba completamente cohibida sin saber qué hacer _. - …_ _ **la diosa tenía un gran poder que provenía del árbol sagrado y de su fruto el cual la diosa Conejo había comido, ella tuvo dos hijos y ambos notaron la maldad de su madre con el ser humano, la desafiaron, pelearon y la sellaron creando la luna… -**_ En ese instante la luz se intensificó como si hubiera amanecido y Naruto empezó a dar maromas en el suelo _. - …_ _ **los dos hermanos se separan y tuvieron sus propias descendencias y al termino de mil años la guerra comenzó. –**_ Sonidos de batalla empezaron y Naruto empezó a ejecutar una danza con pasos de pelea realmente increíbles, yo solo podía babear viéndolo flexionando su cuerpo al máximo y ejerciendo tensión en cada musculo como si cargara un gran peso, eso hacía que sus músculos se marquen enloqueciéndome.

\- **_Los clanes que habían heredado el poder disputan ahora territorios, los clanes más fuertes eran los de los descendientes directos de los hijos de la diosa Conejo… -_** Naruto corrió en dirección a una de las telas mientras las luces cambiaban de intensidad. _\- …_ _ **los jefes más fuertes podían pelear transformados en gigantes con poderes capaces de destruir montañas y valles enteros… -**_ Naruto ahora estaba sujeto a dos telas fingiendo caminar como un gigante, en ese momento me elevaron a la misma altura de Naruto y lo vi tensar su cuerpo para mantener el agarre y la postura. _\- …_ _ **las disputas continuaban una y otra vez a través de los siglos y las energías una blanca y otra negra se transmitían de generación en generación siempre eligiendo al más fuerte de los clanes primigenios…. –**_ Yo veía anonadada como Naruto seguía el camino de telas dispuestas de manera circular y debes en cuando hacía figuras como si estuviera peleando o caía al piso fingiendo morir o estar herido. - … ** _pero una de las reencarnaciones fue una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja y la otra reencarnación fue un hombre de rubio cabello… -_** Naruto empezaba a balancearse hacía mí haciendo una figura como si estuviera explorándome. - _…_ _ **las reencarnaciones siguieron el camino de odio y venganza pero en secreto cada uno se había enamorado del otro, su amor era imposible y en el último combate…. –**_ Naruto se balanceó hacía mí sujetando la tela con una mano y el cable del arnés con la otra y me dijo susurrando "toca mi pecho" yo obedecí y el regresó a la tela. - … ** _el hombre no quería lastimar a su amada y prefirió el suicidio al odio… -_** Naruto volvió a arrojarse como la primera vez y antes de caer al piso frenó su caída. - _…_ _ **ella dejó de ser un gigante y se acercó a él, viéndolo moribundo su corazón también se rompía. –**_ Me bajaron lentamente y Fuu me hacía señas que me acerqué a donde Naruto que simulaba estar herido, él empezó a hablar cuando estuve cerca.

\- **Amada mía me alegra el saber que al menos una parte de ti tocó este frío corazón, me has dado la libertad para cuidarte y amarte desde el otro mundo… antes de morir solo te pido un beso, quiero saborear el dulce néctar de tus labios y acariciar tu hermoso cabello rojo que me recuerda el atardecer de mi existencia. –** Fuu me indicaba que me arrodillé y lo besé, mi corazón se iba a salir, mis manos sudaban y hasta creo que casi me desmayo, la gente que estaba en la práctica estaba expectante del beso que era la parte crucial, yo me acerqué y ligeramente bajé mi cabeza para fingir besarlo pero Naruto me tomó desprevenida y me acercó para besarme apasionadamente yo me deje ir, mi corazón se fue no sé a dónde, mi cabeza se perdió en la fantasía de ese beso consciente y mis manos se fueron directo al torso desnudo sin pudor alguno pero él me detuvo evitando que lo desnude ahí frente a todos.

\- **Me encantan tus caricias pero hay gente presente y no es para adultos la obra. –** Naruto me indicó que me incorporé y me pare en medio del escenario mientras el yacía a un costado.

\- **_Ese día la maldición terminó y las reencarnaciones dejaron de darse, ella se quedó con un corazón latente y él con el beso que liberó al mundo del odio y la venganza. –_** Las luces se apagaron y la gente estalló en aplausos, Naruto me abrazó con fuerza y yo correspondí el abrazo ese fue el momento en público más mágico de mi vida.

Como nada bueno dura o más bien como nada bueno dura sino lo cuidas, esta historia está llegando al final al igual que la presentación de Iron Maiden la última banda en presentarse el día de hoy.

Naruto y yo empezamos a ser novios formalmente un día martes pero no se le dijimos a nadie para mantener nuestra privacidad, el error más grande que pude cometer.

El día jueves lo invité a mi departamento, yo había cocinado algo sencillo medio quemado pero comestible, Naruto se lo comió diciendo que estaba delicioso pero no era cierto yo solo comí un poco y él repitió hasta tres veces, fuimos a mi habitación y luego de apasionados besos terminamos haciendo el amor y si dije "HICIMOS EL AMOR" la sensación de su pene deslizándose lentamente al interior de mi vagina y el momento preciso en la que tomó mi virginidad son recuerdos que me alegran y me duelen al mismo tiempo, no voy a relatar como lo hicimos porque sonrojaría hasta el más pervertido pero para la imaginación de todos les diré que ese día dejé de ser virgen por dos lugares distintos y durante toda la noche nos amamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos desfallecieron uno junto al otro.

La mañana llegó y yo admiraba el rostro sereno de mi novio durmiendo junto a mí, ese leve ronquido y esta sensación de sentirme completa, feliz y satisfecha era única, él se despertó y me beso con pasión, ternura y deseo, ambos deseábamos otro encuentro desenfrenado pero tenía que ir a clases y él dejar todo listo para la obra que presentaría el sábado.

El sábado Ino, Sakura y Hinata me arrastraron a la fiesta en el departamento de Sasuke y quiero decir me arrastraron porque soy cobarde y aún no admito que yo decidí ir dejando la obra de Naruto de lado, él confió en mí y yo se la pague de la peor manera posible.

Estaba esperando la llamada de Naruto en la terraza del departamento quería saber los pormenores de la presentación, Sasuke me encontró y se acercó seductoramente a mí, recuerdo esa conversación y me maldigo cada vez que la recuerdo pero no lo culpo a él, los pescadores lanzan la carnada pero el pez llega y la toma… esa es la realidad.

Sasuke me pidió ser su novia y yo acepté emocionada olvidándome de Naruto, supuestamente yo era la que tenía miedo al rechazo, seguro te preguntas las razones y por años me las he preguntado y solo llega a la conclusión de que fue un capricho de una ostra que fue abierta por una mano bondadosa exponiendo la perla en su interior y terminó devorada por el primer albatros que llegó y este escupió la perla.

Dos copas de tequila y una canción fue todo para terminar entendiendo a Hinata, no es igual… si quieres que te diga que sentí pues… al principio me dolió y eso que Sasuke era por mucho más "pequeño" que Naruto, Sasuke masajeaba mi clítoris con vehemencia solo consiguiendo que me duela aún más y cuando mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar en algo pues… todo acabo.

Comparar es muy malo pero tengo que decirlo, Naruto me dejó satisfecha, me dejó sintiéndome completa, muy alegre y extasiada apenas y me podía moverme sin sentir un espasmo para un futuro orgasmo, Sasuke me dejó vacía, no tenía nada. Naruto me abrazó, me confortó, me dio calor, Sasuke se sacó el condón y lo lanzó por ahí terminando la historia, salimos juntos y él tomaba mi mano y anunció a todos que era su nueva novia, todos lo vitorearon y regresé a ver a la puerta, Naruto parado ahí viendo la escena, él se acercó a Sasuke y a mí.

\- **Que sean muy felices, Karin es una mujer maravillosa. –** Mi corazón se partió al medio, todos pensaron que eran felicitaciones muy sinceras pues el modo de hablar y caminar disimulaban muy bien lo que sentía en ese momento, era actor y en ese momento fue el mejor de todos, yo solo vi como salió por la puerta y de pronto Hinata apareció de la mano de su novio de turno con una amarga sonrisa.

\- **Tenías razón. –** Fue todo lo que dije y salí corriendo a buscar a Naruto y cuando estaba abajo solo escuché el embrague soltado sin cuidado y el acelerador a fondo y vi al "General" marchar llevándose al herido en su interior, en la noche lo llamé cientos de veces pero no hubo respuesta.

No lo llamé el domingo, no tenía nada que decir pero se me ocurrió algo, quizás podía ir a su departamento y por lo menos quedar como amigos, lo sé una idea estúpida pero me pareció una buena idea pero no lo encontré, en el bar tampoco, la pizzería de las grasosas pizzas tampoco, donde acampamos hace unas semanas tampoco nada.

El lunes luego de clases llamé a Yugito para hablar con ella pero en mi interior estaba segura que ya sabían todo, obvio me iban a dar la golpiza de mi vida pero tenía que hablar con él.

\- **Karin que bueno verte pero ¿Dónde está Naruto? hoy entregaron las notas y debe recoger su boleta en el decanato. –** Yugito sonreía alegre y me trataba como siempre, ¿acaso no sabía? o ¿era una trampa? Cuando iba a hablar llegaron Shikamaru y Temari también me saludaron como si nada y me preguntaron por "mi novio" yo solo dije que no sabía, Yugito me pidió que la siga y yo muerta de miedo pero decidida la seguí, no importaba si me partían el cráneo tenía que hablar con Naruto.

\- **Terminaron ¿verdad? –** Como hubiese querido que esa sea la verdad, yo solo me desplomé sobre mis rodillas y empecé a llorar bueno si dar alaridos como cerdo antes de morir puedes decirle llorar, pues así estaba yo, Yugito al verme entendió lo que pasó y solo me dijo algo.

\- **Naruto tomó tres días de "duelo" cuando terminó con Hinata, en esos días pensó, analizó y se consumió junto con todo el dolor pero regresó sano y muy fuerte como si la hubiera olvidado, Karin en tu caso solo puedo decirte que hiciste añicos el corazón de Naruto, la verdad es que te amaba desde antes que sean novios, le cautivaste desde que te vio por tu cabello, tus lentes, tu sonrisa y tu personalidad… tienes dos opciones olvidar el asunto o buscarlo antes que regresé pero una cosa te voy a decir ¿Qué tan mal terminaron?... no me contestes solo analiza la respuesta para ti… suerte en la vida. –** Yugito se fue y no la volví a ver más, nunca volvió a contestar mis llamadas, los demás me saludaban como si nada hubiera pasado, Naruto no les había dicho nada pero al parecer ya sabían que habíamos terminado, ellos nunca supieron la razón.

Sasuke solo había querido "desvirgarme", me enteré de eso cuando lo escuché hablando con un chico de un curso superior, Sasuke se dedicaba a eso, su ego se basaba en cuantas vírgenes se había cogido, él termino conmigo en el receso.

No hubo señales de Naruto hasta el miércoles que se presentó a Humanidades en un estado espantoso, sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas, tenía un ojo verde e hinchado y los labios partidos pero él estaba sonriendo como antes, temerosa me acerqué y él me recibió como si nada, yo te prometo lector que hubiese querido una escena, un golpe, un insulto, que hayan tenido que llamar a la policía para calmar su ira pero no, parecía que lo resetearon a golpes, bueno no quería que me golpeé pero por lo menos una señal de que algo le importó lo que tuvimos pero yo sabía que estaba exigiendo demasiado, a mí no me importó nada mi relación con él y me acosté con su amigo en lugar de ir a verlo actuar.

Él estaba tocando ese blues melancólico en la guitarra electroacústica que le prestaron y sentía cada palabra lanzada hacia mí, yo lo miraba desde mi asiento y ahora en lugar de una hermosa sonrisa recibía ese escarmiento, salí corriendo del salón apenas llegó al solo y Hinata me detuvo con un " _Te lo dije"._

Él se graduó con todos los honores de su facultad, yo observé la ceremonia escondida en los últimos asientos del teatro y cuando terminó me alejé en silencio sabiendo lo que había perdido.

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que lo vi por última vez, me gradué con buenas calificaciones mi padre consiguió que realizara el internado en Londres y vi el anuncio del festival en un periódico londinense con él como imagen de la banda y con la leyenda "Kitsune telonero de Iron Maiden en Download"

Me encontré con Fuu hace unos meses en un aeropuerto de regresó a Estados Unidos, ella me miró con tristeza y me dijo que Naruto nunca volvió a ser el mismo que ahora era una luz intermitente que a veces se apagaba y otras se prendía, él me había escrito una canción pero al final se transformó en una completamente diferente y esa canción es el gran éxito de la banda.

Así que aquí estoy saliendo de Donington Park sola, mis oídos aún retumban con el coro de"mí"canción.

"Remove from me… this deception… that I called love"

Fin.

* * *

 **Saludos!**

 **En una noche de vino y rock clásico una amiga me contó esta historia bueno en realidad parte de ella, diría que el 60% es real el resto es de mi invención, ella me autorizó adaptarla y aquí se las presento.**

 **La canción que inspiró parte de la historia es de la banda de metalcore: As I lay Dying y tiene como titulo** **"Through Struggle" se las recomiendo.**

 **Si estudian Medicina o Artes no lo tomen personal, mi negocio es la Psicología así que disculpen si alguna cosa no está correcta.**

 **¿Quieren un final NaruKarin feliz? o ¿mejor que quedé como está?.**

 **Ya saben follow, fav y espero sus reviews**

 **La Bestia.**


End file.
